


Stranger in my Bed

by featheredtips



Category: One Piece
Genre: Law is an elf, Luffy is a dwarf, M/M, They canoodle, prompt generator fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featheredtips/pseuds/featheredtips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an intruder in Law’s bed. It’s not how it sounds. At least, not at first anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger in my Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I was trying to take a break from another fic I’m working on, and turned to http://www.ineedaprompt.com/ for entertainment. (Brilliant, but terrible, idea.) The prompt I rolled? “An uncomfortably loud and agile dwarf who is messily canoodling.” So here we have it, this thing that turned out a lot more talkative than the drabble I had in mind and strayed pretty far from the prompt anyway, mmngh. D: Enjoy~ <3

“Okay,” Law says, groggy with sleep. He is calm. Mostly. “What the hell.”

There is a bloody dwarf stealing his fucking sheets. It’s a young dwarf, not yet grown into his beard, with hair that is sheared unconventionally short. Like a pixie’s. He could’ve passed for an elf child if it hadn’t been for the raucous snoring that had jolted Law awake, a sound that no self-respecting elf would make. He spares a moment to stare, bemused, at the small scar underneath the dwarf’s eye.

Law rubs at his own eyes with the heel of one palm— the one that isn’t stuck underneath the intruder who is hefty the way dwarvefolk are. It’s five in the evening, he has classes at moonrise, he passed out just two hours ago and is nowhere near rested enough to handle the start of his night, _there cannot be a dwarf in his very specifically requested single dorm room_.  

He shoves the smaller being off his bed with a hard push. The dwarf hits the marble floor with a satisfying thump.

There’s a snuffle, then hands grasp his sheets as the dwarf hoists himself up, and Law becomes the focus of a sleepy glare. The gall. Law would be outraged if he could muster the energy to be. Instead, he raises an eyebrow and waits for an explanation.

“Hey,” the dwarf whines. Loudly. “What gives. That’s not nice.”

Law grimaces because, on top of being exhausted, he’s now developing a migraine too. “I don’t care,” he snaps. “How the hell did you get in— no, wait. Never mind. Just— get the fuck out of my room—”

He nearly bites his tongue off in surprise when the dwarf vaults from the floor onto the mattress in one smooth movement, making the entire bedframe creak. Law frowns with his whole being as the dwarf leans into his personal space, peering closely at him.

“You’re really grumpy,” the dwarf observes, more awake now and ostensibly more obnoxious. “And hey, you’re not Zoro.”

Law tiredly devises a way to make the green-haired dryad _pay_ for this. Zoro is infamous for his abysmal lack of direction sense, something that Law has never invested much interest in until now.

“Roronoa is in the next fucking building. Next time, don’t follow his directions. Go find him and leave me alone.”

“Oh!” The dwarf brightens at this, then, bewilderingly, pats Law’s shoulder like he’s a mayfly who’s just performed a particularly well-executed trick. “You’re nice even if you’re kinda rude, huh. Thanks!”

“Rude—?” Law splutters in disbelief, watching as the dwarf moves deftly to the window. “Me— You—you _broke into_ my room _._ ”

The dwarf has an annoying laugh. He shrugs, carefree as a sprite, then promptly hurls himself out the open window.

Law chokes in horror and almost kills himself scrambling to the window sill because his room is on the fifth floor and dwarves, last he checked, don’t have wings. He’s simultaneously relieved and absolutely fucking incensed when he finds that the dwarf has landed safely in the petunia bushes below. The dwarf gives a wave in Law’s direction before making his merry way to the dormitory across the street, trailing crushed flowers in his wake.

Law considers throwing his desk lamp at the retreating figure before deciding against the extra expense.

Well.

At least that’s the last of it.

-

Or not.

“ _Luffy_ ,” Law says irritably, the fifth afternoon in a row that he wakes to the dwarf nuzzling into his neck.

“Hi,” Luffy mumbles, sleep warm, eyes still closed.

“This is not okay,” Law mutters to his ceiling, flexing his arm and trying to get the feeling in them back, ignoring Luffy’s soft protest. He wonders how long the dwarf has been in his bed for his arm to have become numb. He’s also curious about how Luffy’s consistently gotten past the locks on his door and managed to sidle into bed without waking him up. Then he scowls when Luffy takes advantage of his brief distraction to throw a leg over Law’s hips, pinning the elf in place.

“Sleep,” Luffy insists. “You need it.”

“I’d get it if you didn’t keep coming over,” Law grumbles, but that’s not exactly true, because Luffy is radiating just enough heat for him to feel drowsy. He doesn’t quite manage to stifle a yawn.

Luffy smiles against his throat.

“Shut up,” Law murmurs.

The dwarf hums, drags his palm up and brings it to curl limply around Law’s bicep.

Law’s asleep again before he can count to ten.  

-

“HEY!”

Law looks up from his lunch, as does half of the cafeteria. He has too much experience by now to be fazed or embarrassed when Luffy launches himself at his table with most of the lunch crowd watching. Next to him, Bepo scoots further into the U-booth, ever the considerate werewarg. Law is shoved inwards after him from the sheer impact of Luffy crashing into his side.

“You did that on purpose,” he grunts with a wince, because he’s witnessed just how agile Luffy is if he wants to be. “What the hell do you want?” he asks, though he’s got a good idea what this is about.

Luffy is picking food off his plate. “My notes,” he says through a mouthful of beans, which Law grimaces at. “Heh, they’re Nami’s notes, but I left them with you and forgot. She said she’ll kill me if I lose them and I don’t wanna die yet.”

Law is morbidly interested in finding out if the red-headed pixie will actually follow through with her threats one day, but figures that nothing will be worth suffering through the ensuing complaints from Luffy. He digs into his satchel with a sigh and extracts a rim of notes with Nami’s precise handwriting scrawled all over it.

“Stop leaving your shit at my place then,” he says without heat, then slaps Luffy’s questing fingers away from his carrot puree because he actually likes that. Luffy grins unrepentantly back at him, grabbing the notes with a garbled word of thanks before bounding back to his table across the room. Law watches him go, nods a greeting to Roronoa who catches his eye and waves back with a smirk.

“Would you like me to make matching ivy crowns for you guys?” Penguin drawls, cheek propped up against his palm as he watches the proceedings.

“I can bless it for you if you want,” Shachi adds with an equally wicked smile, sprinkling a smattering of fairy dust in Law’s direction.

Law rolls his eyes and goes back to his lunch. He doesn’t get what the fuss is about. He’d do the same for them.

- 

Law is woken by the racket of Luffy falling to the floor trying to lace up his breeches and pull on his boots all at once. It’s past moonrise on one of his rare days off from the labs, so he lounges in bed and watches as the dwarf hops around. He can’t help but snort a laugh when Luffy’s efforts end with him tripping onto the floor again.

“Helpful,” Luffy says petulantly from the ground. “I’m late again,” he moans, “Smoker’s going to want my blood.”

Law takes pity on him and spells his satchel over, though not before shutting it first. It’s overflowing with papers and quills that Luffy likely never uses until the examinations round the corner. He holds it out, a measure more presentable, and waits as Luffy struggles with the clasps on his leather vest before giving up. Luffy grabs for his satchel, muttering under his breath, then tugs Law forward by the wrist.

“Thanks,” he says distractedly, pressing his lips lightly to Law’s jaw before rushing out of the room through the window.

Law stands frozen for several minutes after.

 _Oh_.

-

“What happened to going to Zoro’s?” Law asks later that morning as Luffy slips under the covers to join him.

“What about it?” Luffy says sleepily. He’s immediately in Law’s space even though the mattress is big enough for them to keep to separate sides if they want. Law shifts so that Luffy is resting his head more on Law’s chest and not uncomfortably on his shoulder joint.

“Why come here?” Law presses, carding fingers through Luffy’s hair. It’s even silkier than his, which is a wonder because Law knows firsthand how impossible it is to get the dwarf to take a bath. “Why not go over there?”

“Do you _want_ me to go over there?” Luffy mutters, sounding incredulous and confused.

Law can’t stop himself from making a noise of displeasure.

Luffy huffs, then curls impossibly close. “Good, because I don’t want to.” He yawns, loud and long, exhaling against Law’s neck. Law can feel every inch of him as Luffy stretches slightly, taut with tension, before going completely boneless. “Mm, g’morning.”

Law relaxes.

“Morning,” he says in return, breathing the words into Luffy’s hairline.

- 

It’s thunderstorming outside a month later and they’re cooped up in Law’s room, plans for the day ruined by freak weather. Luffy is sprawled out on their bed sulking while Law goes through the recipe for the draught he needs to concoct for the next day’s class. When Luffy’s loud, imaginative complaints dwindle into silent brooding, Law sets his notes aside with a sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose. Then he heads over to where the dwarf is curled up in a miserable huddle, blankets pooled around him. Law smiles at the sight despite himself.

“Hey,” he says. Luffy’s eyes open to meet his, liquid brown pupils so dark that it’s almost black in the dimness. They dart to the side as Luffy reaches up, cupping Law’s left ear in one hand, fingering the gold earrings that he’d given to Law just a few days ago.

“They look good,” Luffy mumbles. His gaze flicks slowly back to meet Law’s. “They match your eyes.”

“I like them,” Law agrees, because he does. He also likes the meaning behind the dwarf’s presentation of handcrafted jewelry to him. He leans into Luffy’s touch, hovering over him. “I like the weight.”

There’s a strange calm as they stay that way for some long moments, just watching one another.

Law leans down in the same instant that Luffy reels him in with a firm tug.

They’ve had enough of chaste kisses, delivered in the haze of evening awakenings.

They kiss now, slow and lazy but open-mouthed, tongues moving languidly against one another. Law braces his weight on his forearms, bracketing Luffy’s head in on both sides, and swallows the sound that Luffy makes when he tilts his head a fraction to press a little closer, lick in a little deeper. He inhales sharply when Luffy twines his tongue around Law’s and _sucks_.

They’re lost in each other for a long while after that.

When the storm ends, Luffy is flat on his back, sated and drowsy, hair plastered to his forehead. Law’s long limbs are coiled around him, hands tracing warm, lingering patterns against the skin of his abdomen. They’re both a mess, clothes strewn haphazardly to one side, littered with bites that are sure to bruise the coming evening.

“I was going to ask, you know,” Luffy muses, interrupting the comfortable silence. “But you wore them before I could.”

“I knew what they meant,” Law says, unconcerned. He brushes his lips against Luffy’s cooling skin, smiles as he feels flesh hitch. He drags his mouth up to the column of Luffy’s neck and presses his nose into the sharp curve of the dwarf’s jaw. “And I’m not an idiot. You started courting me even before you announced your intentions.”

Luffy laughs, soft and pleased, drawing him upwards and rolling them over. He doesn’t deny it.

The afternoon light slanting in through the window makes his bright eyes look honey brown, haloing the ends of his dishevelled hair. Law stares, entranced. Then he runs a hand down Luffy’s spine, pushes their bodies flush together, and kisses him again.


End file.
